Puzzles exist that require assembling, stacking, logic, math and fine motor skills. Generally, jigsaw puzzles require the assembly of numerous small, often oddly shaped, interlocking and tessellating pieces. Both two dimensional and three-dimensional jigsaw puzzles are known in the art. Jigsaw puzzles, both two dimensional and three-dimensional are known to have a single solution. Other puzzles are characterized by having a predetermined specific sequence of movements as the only solution.
One such puzzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,016 (Allison) which reveals a manipulation puzzle comprising a plurality of ring members to form a cylinder about a plurality of longitudinal slide members forming an interior cylinder on a common axis with the ring members. The solution is programmed into the elements by a series of pegs on one set of members and a cooperative set of grooves on the other set of members. The puzzle is solved by manipulating the components through a specific sequence of movements, in a predetermined order, in accordance with a code employed in the construction of the puzzle. This reference fails to disclose a puzzle having inner and outer pieces which stack directly with each other vertically and radially.
Another type of puzzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,121 (Vennola) where the puzzle is a stacking toy with inner and outer stacking components. The stacking puzzle disclosed comprises an elongated hollow cylinder having a longitudinal slot, a plurality of disks proportioned to be slidably fit within the cylinder in stacked arrangement, and a plurality of rings proportioned to be slidably fit over the cylinder in stacked arrangement. The disks and rings are identical in shape and interchangeable. This reference fails to disclose a puzzle having inner and outer pieces which stack directly with each other vertically and radially.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,306 (Chuang) discloses an extendable cylindrical jigsaw puzzle having a plurality of pieces, frames for the top and bottom edges to increase stability, and an optional cap that is mountable on top of the top rim such that the cylindrical jigsaw puzzle is able to extend its application. For example, a user can use the cylindrical structure disclosed in Chuang as a moneybox, or a pen container. This reference fails to disclose a puzzle having a solid cylindrical structure and inner and outer pieces which stack directly with each other vertically and radially.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,001 (Romano) discloses a three-dimensional multi-layered decorative puzzle apparatus comprising an innermost layer and an outermost layer constructed into a three-dimensional cylindrical structure. Each layer further includes a set of innermost and outermost puzzle pieces and the apparatus includes a base with an elongated rod securely attached to the center of the base. The innermost puzzle pieces are seated upon the rod and the outermost pieces are seated upon the innermost pieces. The constructed geometric structure sits upon the top surface of the base. The innermost layer and the outermost layer are arranged into a predetermined geometric shape forming a geometric structure. Further, Romano discloses that each innermost piece sits upon the mid-section of the rod and that each outermost piece sits upon the back of each innermost piece. This reference discloses a large number of pieces resulting in a high chance that at least one piece will be lost. Additionally, this reference fails to disclose a puzzle having inner and outer pieces which stack directly with each other vertically and radially.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,544 (Grebler et al.) discloses a three-dimensional stackable game comprising a plurality of substantially similar rectangular bricks arranged in layers to form a collapsible tower, with the orientation of the rectangular bricks alternating from one layer to the next to provide frictional coupling between layers and adjacent bricks in the same layer. During play, the height of the tower is increased by removing bricks from one or more lower layers to build successive upper layers. The game ends when the tower collapses because a brick has been removed. This reference fails to disclose a puzzle having inner and outer pieces which stack directly with each other vertically and radially.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need for a three-dimensional puzzle having a small number of pieces and a large number of solutions. There is also a long-felt need for a three-dimensional puzzle having degrees of complexity which can be changed according to the preference of the user. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a three-dimensional puzzle having two sets of pieces that must be arranged vertically and radially to solve a large number of solutions having varying degrees of difficulty.